Conexões
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Anna pode ouvir a voz de Castiel mais claramente do que a dos outros - Anna/Castiel Dean/Castiel


_**N/A : Se passa entre os episódios Heaven and Hell e When the leeve breaks da 4° temporada. Meio OOC ,desculpe por isso.**_

**Conexões**

Ela uma vez teorizara há muito tempo atrás quando ainda era Anael ao invés de Anna que não importava o corpo que Castiel estivesse ela seria capaz de reconhecê-lo apenas pelo olhar. Não importa se seus olhos fossem os olhos negros de um velho no fim de Pompéia, os castanhos de uma senhora na Grécia antiga ou os verdes de uma jovem londrina no século dezoito o olhar continuava o mesmo, fixo, penetrante, como se estivesse tentando absorver o máximo daquele que o recebia, confiante mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto inocente. Os do corpo que ele usa agora são azuis claros ,assim que o vê após ter recuperado suas memórias ela nota que ele ainda tem o mesmo olhar ,só que agora tal olhar não está voltado para ela.

Anna tem certeza que nunca ocorreu a Cas que ele fora uma das razões pelas quais ela desejou cair. Ela fora ordenada para amar seus irmãos desde sua criação e assim o fizera ,mas ter favoritos não fazia parte de tal ordem. Ele era um soldado como todos os outros , e seguia todas as ordens que lhe eram dadas como todos os outros ,mas havia algo diferente nele, ele não queria apenas vencer, ele queria ser justo, ele queria ser bom.

As missões a Terra eram rápidas, poucas horas a cada cem ou cento e cinqüenta anos , ela sempre o escolhia para acompanhá-la , o que as vezes causava olhares desgostosos de Uriel ou piadas de mal gosto de Balthazar a respeito da proximidade deles mas não passava disso. Ele não questiona quando ela decide parar alguns momentos para observar as coisas, os humanos principalmente ,suas interações, suas criações, suas emoções. Após alguns séculos ela começara a fazer experimentos, pequenos no inicio, o gosto da comida em sua boca e prestando atenção nas sensações de frio e calor do corpo que está . E uma vez pouco antes de voltarem para o céu ela pressiona seus lábios contra os dele , é rápido e sente agradável e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Ela pode ver que tal ato o deixara desconfortável e extremamente confuso, eles nunca fazem de novo ou falam a respeito.

No inicio do século 20 ela passa alguns dias invisível observando a família Milton e volta algumas vezes nos anos seguintes, vê a maneia como eles interagem e deseja isso, quer se conectar da maneira como os seres humanos se conectam , não aquele amor ditado, ter aquele sentimento puro , ela queria principalmente sentir tal coisa com ele ,ele é o único para quem conta que pretende cair e o único a quem pede para vir junto, os dois como humanos ,irmão, amigo, amante, qualquer coisa realmente desde que estejam juntos , ele se recusa mas também não a denuncia.

Agora ela pode ouvir a voz de Castiel mais claramente do que a dos outros, ela não sabe qual o motivo disso mas se sente grata que assim o seja ,pode sentir seus medos, seus desejos, suas dúvidas. Anna sente um pouco de orgulho em saber que tem uma pequena parcela de culpa quanto a isso. Mas não sabe como se sentir por saber que Dean Winchester tem muito mais.

Quando ela beija Dean ,pode sentir algo em Cas se encolhendo, se quebrando um pouco ,Castiel não consegue identificar tal sentimento mas ela sim, ciúme, e não era ciúme dela. Ela se esconde por semanas ouvindo e sentindo como cada encontro, cada olhar, cada conversa que tem com Dean aproxima Cas da humanidade e a cada segundo aumenta a curiosidade que tem pelo Winchester mais velho, e a curiosidade que ele desperta em Cas sobre si mesmo. Quando você começa a ver outros como indivíduos, quando se tem favoritos, quando acredita que aqueles que você ama deveriam ser a exceção é quando começa o processo de cair ,ele já começara e embora nem ele próprio tivesse certeza que iria continuar ela tinha, ele iria cair, e ter o tipo de conexão que os humanos, isso lhe dá um pouco de felicidade, mesmo que tal conexão não seja com ela.

_**Obrigada por ler reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
